1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air fresheners.
2. Related Art
Some air fresheners include a scented material in a can with a removable top. A removable cap with holes is disposed on the can and over the removable top. To use, the cap is removed, the removable top is removed from the can and discarded, and the cap is replaced on the can. The cap with holes allows fragrance from the can, while providing some protection to the scented material. One problem with this design is that the cap can become separated from the can during shipping and handling, resulting in the loss of protection. In addition, the cap can become separated from the can during use. For example, the cap is easily removed by a child.